The Ukraine Diaries
by theukrainediares
Summary: Ukraine was given the responsibility of raising two young nations. Now she has to fair the cold, intense sibling love, and taking care of the future superpower nation that is Russia.
1. Chapter 1

Day 1:

I was given this book to keep record of Ivan and Natalya. This should be a happy day but it is not, at least for me. Mother and father have abandoned me and left me in charge of these two. Today I turn 7.

I'm so scared.

It's cold out tonight and I can't find enough food for all of us. I suppose I'll give up my dinner like last night… and the night before that. I found out how to make a fire, so that is the one bright spot of today.

Today Ivan asked me why mother and father abandoned us, if it was something he said or did. He recalled eating father's borscht when he mistook it for his own. He still has a scar from that night. I told him that it was nothing he did, or any of us did. We're all clinging to the thin thread that is our family right now. Natalya won't let go of Ivan, as she always has. Although now, instead of a kind of sisterly love, a hungry fear has grown in her eyes when she looks at him. He pretends not to notice, but I can see that he is disturbed by the fact that he must be such a role model for her now. None of us are old enough to do that…

I'm scared.

So tonight, mother and father, if one day you're reading this… please know; I'm cold, I'm hungry, and I'm terrified.

If this is what it takes to be a country, take my land. Take all of it.

Nothing can be worth the pain you've caused Ivan and Natalya.

Goodnight,

Yekaterina.


	2. Chapter 2

The Ukraine Diares

Today Belarus began coughing uncontrollably. Ivan and I do not know what is wrong, but when she lifted her head to smile at us as she does, there was a dark red on the snow. She needs medical attention, but I am not sure where to find it. We are lost somewhere in a vast snowy territory that Ivan has lovingly named Siberia. He says it means sleeping land, because all the sunflowers are fast asleep under the snow, waiting for the day they can stick up their heads to see the sun. He said this is in such a way that I think he meant we were the sunflowers.

We can go into town tomorrow to find a doctor or someone who will know what little Belarus needs. She is being so strong inside, yet her body is weak. Ivan has to carry her most of the time. Neither of them mind. Ivan is happy that he can help me and Belarus just likes being carried by Ivan. We are five miles south of the nearest town, according to the map that I had in my coat.

Tomorrow we eat hot food! I told Ivan and Belarus. Both of them cheered and it saddened me to know that such a simple commodity could make them both so happy. I vowed to not let it get this bad again. If we could just move in the territory that is close to Poland, on the borders of Russia, there is fertile farming land there…

If we can make it to there we can grow our own food and settle down in a little cottage, surrounded by sunflowers.

I told Ivan this, and he is very happy. He added the part about the sunflowers. He's been in love with them ever since father brought him one home from one of his trips. Ivan kept it in his rooms for weeks, pressed between the heavy pages of a large book. He keeps it in his coat pocket, close to his heart.

_It is a little sun, you see. He tells me._

_ It is a little sun that smiles at me when I am sad, like a little ray of hope._

_ That is nice, brother. I smile at him._

_ You should get a little sun too, big sister! So when you are sad, you can look at it and feel warm!_

_ That is how I feel when I look at you and Belarus' healthy faces._

_ Sister… are you eating tonight?_

_ Don't worry about me, Ivan. When we reach Poland, we will eat for days on end. We'll have a feast and get so fat that mother and father won't recognize us!_

_ Hahaha, oh sister. I love you._

_ I love you too, Ivan._

Tomorrow we will reach that village and little Belarus will live and we'll have a little farm for all of us to live on.

Good night,

Yekaterina.


	3. Chapter 3

-I'm terribly sorry this update is so late. I was on vacation. I'm back now, so expect updates often. Thank you for all the kind reviews too. —

Tonight we huddled close together around the fire as night drew in. Belarus clung to me as she heard wolf cries. Ivan told her that this was a good thing. It meant that we were near water, and near water are villages.

_Don't cry little sister. You'll waste your energy._

A cold and scared Natalya nodded and shivered deeper in to my arms. Her coughing had gotten worse, but with the promise of a village nearby I rested a little easier. I did not know how we would pay for her treatment. Ivan looked worried about that too. His nose furrowed up the way it always did when he was thinking hard.

_Ivan, calm down. If you keep doing that with your face, you'll look like that forever._

_And how long will that be, sister? Heh… heh… _He let out a weak laugh.

_Now is not the time for talk like that, Ivan! You must stay strong. For your younger sister and me. You will have to stand strong if you are to become a nation, not one that backs down from a fight, but one that has confidence._

_What would you know about confidence? Or being a nation, for that matter?_

_Not much, I'll admit. But I'll be damned if I let you or Natalya go. I fight for you two, in the vain hope that one day you'll return the favor. But you'll never be able to do that if you give up, Ivan._

_Yes, sister._

_Good. Now get some rest. _

After telling them one of the stories that I made up on our way down, they fell asleep. I was about to fall asleep when it suddenly hit me.

The only way I'll be able to get the money for Belarus will be to sell the beautiful coat and scarf that father gave me last year for Christmas. It's lined with an elegant fur and has my initials sewn on the right breast pocket.

Yes. This will bring in enough to help Natalya and give us dinner for a few nights.

Good night,

Yekaterina.


	4. Chapter 4

I entered the village today, Natalya and Ivan in tow. It was a small village filled with elderly women beating their laundry beside the creek, children playing games in the center of town, and men leaning back in their chairs with a glass of vodka after a hard day's work. It was nighttime and I was worried we'd be hassled, but no one stopped us, not even to say hello. Ivan looked up at me and asked me if we should ask someone for directions. I shook my head and pulled my scarf more over my face so no one would recognize me. I had Natalya and Ivan do the same. Natalya suddenly gave me a look as if to say that she was very sorry.

_Natalya!_ I screamed as she fell. The townspeople's heads shot up as if awoken from a trance. Natalya was curled up in the snow, blood leaking from her mouth. She would not be awoken by Ivan or I.

_EVERYONE LISTEN UP!_ I shouted_ YOU ARE TO DIRECT ME TO THE NEAREST DOCTOR, DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR? OR I SWEAR I WILL TAKE THIS VILLAGE AND BURN IT TO THE GROUND._

A man rushed forward, muttering something about medicine. I decided to trust him.

Ivan picked up Natalya's unconscious body and chased the man into a small building where she was laid down on a small wooden table. The man laid out various instruments and medicines and began working on Natalya.

_I need you to leave._ He said curtly to Ivan and I. We looked at each other, not willing to leave our baby sister alone with this man.

_If you hurt her, I promise you that you will never have a sane day again._ I whispered. The man turned pale and nodded, assuring me that she would be fine. Ivan pleaded the man to let us stay and watch Natalya. The man was adamant in his decision though. I led Ivan outside by the hand, and he followed numbly.

We went outside where I immediately collapsed into Ivan's arms and started crying.

_Sister! Wha-what's wrong?_

_N…nothing, Ivan. It just happened so suddenly. I'm all right. Belarus is all right. Now… let's find shelter for the night. I have the feeling we'll be here for a while._

_Yes, Yekaterina. _

I took one more uneasy glance back at the doctor's wooden door and felt a heave grab my chest. Ivan put his hand on my back and the feeling numbed. We went into the nearest structure that looked warm inside. We walked in and discovered a small bar, no bigger than the doctor's house. A fire burned in the corner and I sat down at the table with Ivan. The bartender asked if we would like anything.

_We would, but we have no money._

_That's fine. You two look awful. Have some kompot_1_ on me._

_Thank you._

Ivan and I sat there staring into our drinks, wondering what would happen to what was left of our small family.

_Tonight, where shall we stay?_ Ivan asked me, worry creasing his forehead.

_I'm not sure…_ I admitted,_ Probably around the doctor's house. There's an alley beside it and we can sleep there._

_Looks like Belarus has it good right now, hm?_

_In a sad way, yes, brother._

_We'll reach the boarder soon, Kat. Then we'll reach the Kieven Rus territory and we can make our dream home. We'll be warm and surrounded by sunflowers. _

_Of course, Ivan._

We packed up our things and hunkered down in the alley right next to the doctor's home, awaiting news of our baby sister.

Good night,

Yekaterina.

1 A drink that Russiapedia describes as a fruit drink that's invitingly warm in the winter.


End file.
